When Pumpkins turn evil Hallowe'en Story
by FF29
Summary: This is my 1st story of my own on the Simpsons so please tell me how I could improve it if you can. This story involves a bit of violence so it is rated T. Enjoy! There are 2 chapters
1. The Pumpkins invade Springfield

When Pumpkins turn evil

It was noon on October 31st and Homer was talking to Ned Flanders over the fence between the two houses. 'What are you doing?' asked Homer. 'Hi neighbourino. Didn't you hear?' 'Hear what?' 'This year, pumpkins are meant to be popular to grow and this spray someone made makes them look shinier… at least that what it says on the can,' said Ned. 'Shinier eh? Let me see that can.'

Homer grabs the can spray off Ned. 'Homer, what are you doing? Don't spray it on your head!' 'It will make my head shinier, right? By the way, who made this thing?' asked Homer. 'The name remains anonymous, anyway give it back.' '…Fine.' Homer gives the can spray back. Homer's head doesn't look any different. Ned starts to spray his pumpkins.

When night fell, Homer and Marge heard a scream from their bedroom. 'What was that?' asked Marge. 'Stupid Flanders must be having a midlife crisis,' said Homer. 'Don't be silly Homie, go and see what's up with Flanders. 'But Marge?' 'Just do it!' Then Homer said to himself in his mind 'Stupid Flanders making me go over and see how he is.'

Homer went to his house and knocked on the door. 'Open up Flanders! Hmm, where's the pumpkins he left outside?' Homer went in without an answer to the door. He went into Flanders' kitchen and had seen pumpkins jumping around a skeleton. There were around 10 pumpkins. 'Agh! The pumpkins are alive! Why does Flanders have a skeleton anyway?' said Homer. The pumpkins had evil glowing green eyes and when they saw Homer, Homer ran back to his house screaming.

What will happen in chaper 2? Find out as it will be uploaded soon...


	2. Lisa's idea

'Marge, Flanders has a skeleton with pumpkins dancing around it,' yelled Homer. 'Or did you just have another weird dream again?' said Marge. 'Huh, what? No, it's true!' 'I don't believe you Homer'. Bart comes storming into the bedroom. 'Mom! Dad! Lisa's gone!' Then Marge says 'Oh no! I'm going to dial 911. Is Maggie in her room?' 'I dunno,' said Bart.

All of a sudden, an evil pumpkin smashes into the window. Homer kicks the pumpkin and it breaks into pieces and dies. Bart then says 'Don't take this the wrong way Homer, but you're probably right for the first time' 'Why you little!' Homer then starts strangling Bart. Marge yells 'Stop it! I'm going to call the police.'

In the police station 

'Ah! Nothing like a sweet cheese Danish,' said Chief Wiggum to himself. The pumpkin beside him turns evil and starts eating him. At this point, the phone is ringing. 'Aggh! My brain!'

Back in the Simpsons' house 

'Hmm, no answer,' said Marge. 'Don't sweat it Marge, I'll find Lisa,' said Homer. 'Now Homie, what have you ever achieved?' 'Ehh…, stop confusing me Marge.' Homer then left the house on his own. While he was walking, he said to himself 'Now where would Lisa be? Duh, the school, she's such a nerd.' Homer then drives to the school.

When he reached the school, it was closed. 'Huh, shouldn't kids be at school right now? Aw well, I tried.' Groundskeeper Willie then comes from his shack to Homer. Homer shouted 'What have you done to my daughter Lisa? You took her!' 'Ah, no of course I didn't, the school's closed.' 'But shouldn't kids be learning about Shakespeare?' 'Ah, no. It's Halloween.' 'Halloween? What's that?' 'You don't know?' 'Stop it, you're creeping me out!'

Homer then goes to Moe's Tavern. Homer said in a sad voice 'Moe, give me a beer.' Moe said 'What's the matter Homer?' 'Oh, it's just that I can't find my daughter Lisa.' 'Maybe you should go to professor Frink.' 'That nerd? What does he know? …Fine. But just let me finish this beer.' Homer drinks the beer in less than 10 seconds, hurries to the car and starts driving.

Homer went to professor Frink's laboratory. He saw a skeleton and pumpkins dancing around it. Homer said to himself 'Hmm, wait! The pumpkins are eating people. I'll show you how to eat nerds!' Homer smashes all of the 5 pumpkins in the lab by kicking them. Homer then stormed to his house.

Lisa was home. 'Huh? How is Lisa here?' 'Dad! I was at the kwik-e-mart,' Lisa said. 'Yeah, maybe Lisa's at the kwik-e-mart! Good thinking Lisa! …D'oh!' said Homer. Then Lisa said 'I know how to get rid of the pumpkins! We just smash them!' 'Ugh! As if I didn't know that!' Homer said.

Homer and Lisa go to the town square with a microphone. Lisa then said 'People of Springfield! The evil pumpkins must be stopped. I know how!' The people started listening. 'Smash the pumpkins!' The people started kicking the pumpkins and soon later, they were all smashed.

Back at the Simpsons' house, they were watching the news. 'Kent Brockman here. An 8 year old girl has saved Springfield by getting people to smash the pumpkins' butts.'

Marge said 'I'm so proud of you Lisa.' 'But I thought of the idea first!' said Homer. 'Homer!' yelled Marge.

In a spaceship in outer space… 

'Our pumpkin spray didn't destroy Springfield Kodos,' said Kang. 'Well at least we we're nearly there, we'll get them next time!' Then the both of them yelled 'Mwah ha ha ha ha!'


End file.
